


Star Wars:Frozen Heart

by Viserrussr2



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Conflicted Force User, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hint of Rebel Alliance, Journey Back to the Light Side, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Order 66, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viserrussr2/pseuds/Viserrussr2
Summary: Elsa and Anna are jedi sisters, separated by 2 years of age. The sisters despite their bond could not be more different. Elsa is the special one, the Jedi with never before seen elemental force powers, and Anna is the do-good Jedi who lives in Elsa's famous shadow. What happens to the pair of sisters when Order 66 falls, and the inseparable are torn apart? What happens when Elsa finds out the true Anna she knows and loves is gone? The answer? Do everything humanly possible to get her back. (Set 6 years after order 66)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Separation

**D** espite the thousands of laser discharges and explosions that rock the Venator-Class _Justice_ from the outside above Bastion, Elsa still can’t stop hearing the discharge of the blaster bolts that killed her master’s brother, Altek. Even now, as her heart beats and her sister yells while they run down the hallway to their fighters, she can’t shake the memory of Altek’s death. The cries of pain and sadness, the look of terror and disgust from the betrayl on Altek’s face, and the moment she saw her master finally cry after 10 years of training.

Elsa’s thoughts are momentarily clouded as she is brought back from dazed trance by the blue bolts that whiz by her and Anna’s heads as they attempt to reach their Eta-2 Actis-Class fighters. As they enter the hangar, Anna and Elsa take cover behind their fighters, green and blue-Colored, respectively. The sisters wince as their fighters are rocked by the bolts fired by their once friendly Clone Troopers.

Elsa immediately recognizes the sound of a rocket launcher being loaded, a sound heard many times during her months on the battlefront. Elsa patches into the commlink Anna and her share:

_“Anna, listen to me, they’re loading a launcher, if we stay behind these fighters, we’re both dead. I’ll cover you, then you take off and get to safety I promise I’ll find you.”_

_“No, I’m not leaving you we’ll fight them together and then leave together!”_

Anna’s tone is desperate, her voice slightly cracking and on the verge of tears at the thought of losing the only person she has left.

“This isn’t up for discussion, I outrank you and would do anything to protect you, now leave that is an orde-“

The ignition of a lightsaber interrupts the blossoming argument. The familiar green of Master Endekel’s lightsaber slices through the ice blue and white armour of the 33rd Battalion. She cuts down over a dozen troops before force pushing her former 2nd in command, Commander Mist out of the hanger. The rocket launcher from before is finally fired, directly at Master Endekel, she stops the rocket mid-air with force freeze and redirects it down the hallway into the oncoming platoon of clones.

_“Anna, Elsa, Run! I’ll hold them! I’ve rigged the reactor to self-destruct and bring the whole ship down!”_

_“Master come with us, we can help the other jedi and I need you! My training is not yet complete!”_ Elsa cries over the comms.

 _“There is nothing more I can teach you Elsa, I have passed on all I know, now you must pass it on to Anna, your sister and padawan, finish her training and you will be made a master, I am sure of it. Now go, save yourselves and may the force be with you, always. Elsa, if you ever need me, you can always fine me, in the force…”_ Are Endekel’s last words before she runs into the hallway to face the next wave of traitorous clones.

The sisters embark on their fighters and take off, Elsa quietly wiping away her tears of sorrow for her master, who’s end undoubtedly draws near. The fighters soar just above the surface of the Venator, the sisters attempt to fly casually through the fleet battle, it’s as if their fighters are caught in the middle of 2 giants bearing down on them. Anna’s hands still shake from the events on the ship, she shakily holds her sticks and after remaining silent since take-off, finally speaks up.

_“E-Elsa? What do we do now? Do you think the rest of the clones are turning against us?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Do you think Master Endekel will find us?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Do you thin-“_ Elsa cuts her off.

_“Anna, please, I don’t know anymore than you do.”_

As Elsa wipes away the last of her tears, she realizes that despite their best efforts, their fighters are still discovered by the clones. Picking up a squadron of ARC-170s, the sisters shift power to shields and dive straight for planetfall. Their engines roar and the metal plating creak as they shift power to engines and deflectors. With more and more Republic fighters joining the pursuit every minute, the sister’s situation becomes more and more dire. The fighters barrel roll, almost in unison as they sift through the clouds and cut through the atmosphere like daggers through a puffcake. The green lasers of the ARCs illuminate the dusk sky and paint the layer of clouds a menacing green, to the sisters, green used to mean help, now it means betrayal and death. As they clear the clouds, Elsa spots the Bistonian Mountain Range, characterized by its soft peaks and jagged sides.

_“Anna, set course for these coordinates, it’s a large mountain range where I think our smaller fighters can outmaneuver the ARCs.”_

_“I’m right behind you master. Lead us in, once we lose them, we’ll land and try to contact the council.”_

Elsa nods in agreement, as she spins her fighter in a barrel roll through the dusk sky of Bastion. As they descend into the mountain range, Anna and Elsa grip their joysticks and throttle harder than ever. The Republic had banned flying in the Mountain Range, and for good reason too. At high speeds, it was nigh impossible to maneuver effectively and would cost pilots their lives during chases and pursuits.

The pair of fighters’ slices through the narrow, jagged and somewhat dusty canyons illuminated by the moonlight. The sand on the ground shines and the minerals in it reflect the green bolts fired by the pursuing ARC-170s. With more fighters joining the fray, the sisters agree eliminating a few would go a long way to losing their pursuers. Spotting an upcoming rock bridge, held up by the 2 summits of a canyon, the sisters prepare their concussion missiles and to bring down the bridge and snowball the ARCs.

_“Ready…. Now!”_

Elsa’s fingers fire her missiles and as does Anna, sending tonnes of rock and ash on to the ARCs sending down 6 fighters and leaving 10. It’s the first time either of them has killed their own men, and despite the acts committed by the clones, the sisters can’t help but feel the slightest bit of guilt.

Anna looks back at one of the fighters she downed, and instantly realizes she has made a mistake. She recognizes the pilot she shot down, Lieutenant Virm, the 2nd in command of her former squadron. Her mind races back to their arrival a year ago on Bastion. The night after the Republic had secured their first victory the 33rd were celebrating and with the FOB setup near the mountain range, Virm thought he could try and have a little fun. Anna remembers the friendly flying rivalry they had, how the same night of their victory he had asked her to go flying with him _off the record_ in the very mountain range Anna flies through now. She remembers having him beat in an impromptu race, but for reasons she could not explain, she let him win. Maybe Anna liked Virm more than she was willing to admit or maybe she felt it would _help his morale_. That is the reason Anna uses to explain her loss, but she knows it’s not, Elsa does too.

Anna snaps out of her trance as Elsa manages to bring down another ARC, leaving 9 to go. Their engines groan once again, as if they grow tired from running. The dust leftover from their stunt coats their fighters, specks of dust litter the glass of the cockpit and now shadows and covers the insignia of the Republic, “a fitting look” Anna thinks to herself, shrouded in secrecy and covered by lies.

The 2 fighters near a small cave entrance no bigger than a few meters wide. Far too small for any Republic fighter but just large enough for the Actis-Class fighters of Anna and Elsa. As the fighters begin their descent to the entrance an explosion to Elsa’s left covers her cockpit with soot and dust, leaving her with no peripheral vision. She makes it into the cave but can’t find Anna. She frantically looks around for any hint of her sister’s green fighter, but the darkness of the cave doesn’t make it any easier.

_“Anna? Where are you? Are you in the cave? Anna come in can you here me!”_

A garbled transmission makes it through.

“Els- I’m hit, I’m goi- down, eng- fai- fight- clos- in- save- self, I, lov, -ou.”

_“ANNA? **ANNA?** **No!** You can’t leave me! I’m not leaving you, stay where you are, I’ll come back for you! **I promise! I will find you!”**_

On the verge of tears Elsa rapidly switches channels trying to see if Anna switched her frequency. She continues to call out for her sister while wiping away her tears, she’s bawling now. A moment later, Elsa’s ship tells her that transmissions can no longer be sent due to how deep into the cave she is. Elsa, with a blank stare keeps flying for hours until her ship runs low on fuel, never once stopping to question how deep this cave system runs, or for how long. After 3 hours of flying, she spots a crystal blue hot spring, with stalagmites dripping water onto the surface around it. She sets her ship down and stumbles out.

In anger, she rips off her Republic Armor and rips off the insignia on her tunic, throwing it all into the hot spring. She takes her white-cyan lightsaber and burns the insignia off her fighter. None of it makes her feel better. Instead, in her anger she falls to her knees and lets out a scream, in her anger she does the impossible using her unique elemental force abilities and freezes the hot spring, and turns the stalagmites into giant icicles, her hands fall to her sides, the giant icicles fall down around her and Elsa collapses.

She slumps against the cold metal landing gear of her fighter, and sobs. For a whole hour she does nothing but watch the drops of water make ripples in the hot spring that had just thawed. Finally coming to terms with all that had happened, still out of habit never truly showing her moments of weakness and anguish so she could still be the “rock” for her sister to lean on and look too(even when she’s not there), when in reality, Anna was her rock and without her, Elsa was now face to face with her greatest fear. She is now truly and utterly, alone.


	2. The Spiral Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the fateful night on Bastion, Elsa lives on as a jedi no more, Instead a smuggler with few friends around her. Just like she's used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. I'm new to formatting so just be aware that it will start out a bit rough but it will get better, I promise/Hope

**6 Years later** and Elsa still has nightmares and dreams regularly about the night she lost Anna. Despite living with her freighter crew, Elsa knows she can’t tell anyone about her past, because in the Age of the Empire telling your own secrets gets you killed and telling someone else’s gets you rich.

Tonight’s dream is one she has seen many times, both of their fighters go down and Anna dies in her arms, no matter how many times she has this dream Elsa can’t shake the feeling that it is true and the only difference in reality is that Elsa couldn’t be there to comfort Anna in her presumptuous final moments. The crew of _The Spiral Hawk_ is tight knit but not personal, that was one of the selling points Elsa was looking for when she had to go into hiding. Before joining the crew Elsa had to trade in her Jedi-Robes for simple smuggler wear, which in her case was a blue vest, grey sweater and jogging pants, a very _casual_ look for someone who’s standard look would get them captured on sight.

When Elsa first joined, she could tell the crew was straight cut. Drik the Ovissian, was the big scary one, who did all the lifting and always carried the Z-6 Rotary blaster. Miska-Ann the Abednedo was the smart one, she drew up almost every job the crew did. Grance the Caphex was the charismatic and logical leader, the jack-of-all trades who has almost no downsides, or so he thinks. Talara Rhane, the human was the team’s “doctor”, nursing all wounds and keeping them all sane with her weekly therapy sessions which the crew greatly enjoyed, even if none of them admitted it. Finally, the crew had Kes Dameron the human, who was only brought to onboard to round out the team and add extra muscle, his legitimate reason for joining is to pay off his student debt for his architecture course, one of which he barely passed.

Nights on the Spiral Hawk can be cold, Grance insists that everyone use blankets to conserve energy while sleeping, so they don’t waste fuel on heat. Shivering, Elsa peels away the covers, she reluctantly gets up and groans that she must start the day. She walks to the mess hall of the freighter In her night clothes, ice blue shorts (pants on colder planets) and a matching Tee. Her hair is frizzled and let down, not bothering to do it up yet, besides, she is only up for a cup of caf and cereal. She sits at the table with her drink and food, but mere seconds before she can being crunching down on the little balls of oats that her crew called cereal, Grance pops into the mess hall, telling Elsa an important meeting is in 5 minutes. He walks to the cabins to repeat his message to the rest. Much to Elsa’s dismay, a meeting means she must get ready. She showers, cleans, and does up her hair in its classic braid before slipping on her clothes and vest and heading to the bridge.

Gathering around the holotable, she sits on some crates next to her only true friend on the crew, Talara. Elsa noticed Talara hadn’t put in the effort to get ready yet, but on the other hand Talara was blessed with ability to never look unattractive, no matter how tired she looked or how bed-ridden her hair was, even now 5 minutes after waking up Talara looks better than some of the exotic dancers on Coruscant. After some mingling with the crew, Grance finally speaks up:

_“Alright team, we have our next job. A Republic Era Disposal planet, “R.E.D” for short, named Bastion.”_

Elsa freezes and tenses up at the sound of the planet’s name being uttered. Every word that comes after is muffled because Elsa isn’t even trying to focus anymore _. Bastion? Why Bastion?_ Elsa thinks to herself as her mind begins to spring to a dozen conclusions. _Its probably just a coincidence, or is it? What if Anna found me and is using this as a way for us to meet?”_ She immediately ends her train of thought, its thinking like that which makes it so hard to let go. Elsa pulls herself together to catch the last bit of the briefing. Her fists tight and slight sweat on her forehead, she takes deep breaths, hoping no one will notice, some do.

Grance continues to speak outlining the plan for the mission:

_“We are being granted 3 hours by the Empire to take and scrap anything we want. The catch is they want this operation to be peaceful, so blasters are taken from us upon entry. The scrapyard is littered with beasts and other… undesirables so we need to be ready to fight. The rule is a ban on blasters not swords. We leave tomorrow so for today we are doing sword training, to make sure no one is losing an eye or arm tomorrow on Bastion._

As Grance continues speaking, Elsa starts to daydream again about Bastion, with little surprise Talara snaps her out of it.

 _“Elsa, are you ok? You don’t look yourself and you look paler than usual; if that’s even possible.”_ Talara jokes.

Elsa gets caught in her eyes again, the extremely dark blues, teetering on gray. She shakes her head to regain her sense of self again.

_“I’m fine Talara, really. Its just… I lived on Bastion for a while. Last I saw it was a desolate place, engulfed in war. Its going to be relieving to see it in a peaceful state, albeit, a destroyed one too.”_

Talara rests her hand on Elsa’s knee _,” I know the what it feels like to be homesick. It’s been years since I’ve went back home to Gatalenta, my family constantly asks when my next visit is. I tell them when my patients stop needing me, but the truth is, I can’t go home and face them when all I’ve done in my medical career is fail and end up on this ship. Imagine telling Gatalenteans their daughter became a smuggler. I would be called a failure!”_

Elsa takes Talara’s hand and helps her up off the crates.

_“Hey now, you are not a failure Talara, don’t ever tell yourself that. The best doctors don’t need a fancy office to cure patients. The real and best doctors are the ones who can help people anywhere and anytime. You are one of those doctors Talara.”_

_“Thank you, Elsa, that means a lot. I was wondering, after the Bastion mission we were planning on taking a small break on a resort planet. Maybe we coul-“_

The door whooshes open, Grance’s white furry figure emerging from the doorway. He interrupts the two asks them what is taking so long and that they should get to training. Before he gets angry. Angry Grance is always fun to see. Elsa makes It her mission to anger him during training, even if it makes her dip back into her past training.

** 3 Hours Later… **

The crew lands on a nearby dusty planet called Ghrak. Barren and hopeless, just what Grance ordered.

After drawing over who gets go train in what order, Elsa got the short stick. She was last, and after watching everyone else go before her, she was disappointed in how bad they all were

Drik was too slow, his large frame slowed him down and reduced his attacks to strong, but slow swings that could easily be parried. Kes was unskilled, plain and simple, just able to buy himself 40 seconds before being cut down. Miska-Ann’s strategic mind betrayed herself, making her overthink every move and forget to fight with any gusto. Grance was too cocky, he would overexert himself and grow tired far too quickly, however, he was still the most effective fighter. Then there was Talara, the only one who seemed to do things alright, nothing she did was perfect but most of her newfound skills were not terrible to say the least.

Elsa’s turn had finally come. She swiftly took down all members of the crew, even Talara. However, to truly declare herself the best swordsman, she would have to best Grance first. So far no one had beaten him.

Elsa severely underestimates him, perhaps she was tired from all the fights or maybe Grance’s trash talk had truly gotten into her head, either way she was being beat badly. Elsa drops her training sword as Grance knocks her to the ground, as she dodges out of the way of his next blow, she spots his training sword is cross-guarded, just like the one Anna used to use.

The memories of the countless duels with her sister flash before her as she slowly remembers the tactics used to beat cross guarded sabers. She remembers Master Endekel prioritizing jabbing attacks against Crossguards, downward swings that forced them to hold it horizontally were also crucially important, among a dozen other things her time with Endekel had taught her.

Elsa rests, her memory coming back to her. She makes the first move. She hits both sides of his saber before spinning and jabbing, he barely dodges the jab. Elsa does not let up, as wood repeatedly clashes against wood, she continues her flurry of attacks never once ceasing her attacks, she dodges, weaves and slashes with finesse. Finally, she parries his slash and rolls over his back, before sweeping his legs with her saber, leaving him on his back, yielding. He tosses his sword aside in dismay, Elsa tosses hers on top, generating a final thwack of wood on wood.

Grance stands up, wiping the dust off his back. As he picks the splinters from the wood out of his hand, he depressingly proclaims Elsa the winner before he quickly scurries inside to dress his minor wounds. The rest of the crew rushes back inside as the air grows cold, despite the meteor shower Talara informs the crew about, most opt instead to sleep. For Elsa however, it is the first time in years she does not feel completely alone. As the streaking meteors paint the sky, Talara rests her head on Elsa’s shoulder, Elsa contently watches, and smiles.

__  
  



	3. Echoes of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa returns to Bastion with the crew for the salvage job of a lifetime. Unbeknownst to Elsa, the Force and its users have other plans for her, for today everything changes.

**T** he _Spiral Hawk_ exits hyperspace with a resounding boom. The engines shimmering light beginning to fade to a dim yellow, a sign of them cooling off. The ship’s blue and silver paintjob separates from the Imperial fleet surrounding them, a stark contrast to the red and grey V-Wings that have come to escort them to the surface.

Aboard the bridge, Miska-Ann’s mandibles twinge at movement in the corner of her eye. A V-Wing passes in front of the ship. She knows that ship model by heart, it’s the one that saved her and her family during the separatist invasion of Abednedo. Meanwhile, Grance stares out the window from his chair in the middle of the bridge. His legs crossed and his fingers pressed together he leans forward, his red eyes intently watching the debris of a war long passed whiz by the ship. He polishes his A180 blaster pistol and spins it around his finger, before holstering it in his bandolier.

 _“_ Today we make our big break, we earn enough to buy a base and finally have some semblance of normal. Today, we get rich… _”_ The crew cheers, all except Elsa who is still in her bunk.

She stares at the roof of her bunk, she is ready to go; physically that is, she’s dressed, full of energy and has all her gear, but some part in her mind prevents her from getting up. Maybe it’s the nerves of her return to the planet that changed her forever. The planet where _her sister died._ She sits in her bunk for another 10 minutes before she feels the familiar rattle of the HWK-290 freighter entering a planet’s atmosphere. Her peace of mind is ruined by a heavy knock on her door, a knock that heavy can only be done by one person, Drik. His booming voice tells Elsa its time to go.

His imposing figure greets her as the door slides open. He’s wearing his combat gear, brown pants with ammo pockets and a white t-shirt with a bandolier strapped across his chest, each one supposed to hold now-removed sonic imploders. Elsa infers he has left them behind as to not draw the ire of the Imperials on the ground. Elsa never payed much attention to Drik, she knew he pulled his weight, but they barely spoke most of the time and hardly ever saw each other. The absence of interaction leads to Elsa to only now discover how gentle Drik looks despite his enormous body. Elsa remembers her trip to the Ovissian home world when she was a padawan, as a child she laughed at their smooth heads and horns and the extremely wide smiles they had despite being nearly the size and stature of wookies. She remembers her and Anna receiving piggy-back rides from two of the dads in a small Ovissian village. The memory instantly saddens her.

As the pair walk together to the bridge, Drik knows something is off. The usual goofy smile his species carries forms into a look of curiosity, the tinge of his mouth growing flat, a look close to concern.

 _“_ Elsa, in my time working with over 20 different crews, I can tell when someone is having second thoughts or is uneasy on something. You have something heavy you need to get off your chest, even a brute like me can see that. You want to tell me about _?”_

Elsa grips her left arm with her right hand, looking down awkwardly like an embarrassed teenager. After 6 years, opening up to people, especially under the Empire’s rein is the one thing she hasn’t been able to do. She brushes off Drik’s question and instead decides to confront the thing plaguing her mind. Bastion isn’t a coincidence; she can _feel_ it. She tells Drik she forgot something in her room and will meet the crew in a minute. Drik nods and walks to the bridge.

What Elsa has gone back to get hasn’t been seen in years, it would get her, and her crew killed. She knows the risk, but the pull and call of the force tells her that today everything will change; something will happen on Bastion and she needs to be ready.

Its been a while since Elsa had used her force powers, it takes her a minute or two to stop shaking as she tries to lift her bed. Eventually she suspends it midair. She picks up the bottom-left metal tube of the bedframe, she pops it open and from within slides out her long-hidden lightsaber. She holds it in her hands for a solid minute, nearly embracing the saber as if it were a loved one, a part of herself she had hid for so long was finally before her once more. She can’t help but stare at it, the smooth ice white hilt, slanted emitter, and the metallic blue rimming and trims. She opens it up to find her cyan crystal still sparkling. Elsa puts everything back in place and slides the saber into a spare metal tube to hide its appearance. To slide it past the guards she places the tube at the end of her truncheon, so it can bypass security as a melee weapon. She gets extra gear and slides her DL-18 Blaster pistol into the sole of her right boot, hoping that it too will get past the guards upon entry.

Elsa finally convenes with the rest of the crew in the bridge. She joins them around the holotable, sitting next to Talara and across from Grance. As she sits, she notices Grance shooting her a look, clearly still disgruntled about his embarrassing defeat at her hands during training the day prior. She quickly mouths sorry with a half-sincere, half-sarcastic facial expression. Grance replies with a grunt.

Grance begins to lay out the plan to the crew. He says the crew will move in pairs and are free to choose their partners. Naturally, Elsa chooses Talara, while Drik picks Kes and Grance goes with Miska-Ann.

“There are 3 main points preliminary scans have marked as points of interest. First one is an old AT-TE that was left unstripped by the republic. Its rumored to have republic era armour and weapons that we can scavenge to sell and use. I’ll be going to the POI with Miska-Ann.”

Grance clears his throat and waves his hand across the holotable to move the map its projecting over the next POI.

“An old republic medical frigate went down at this POI. Lots of wreckage unmoveable by standard workers, however there is stuff to reover below the wreckage. Which is why I’m sending Drik to that POI”

Drik punches Kes in the arm playfully, but still enough to hurt the innocent human.

“Ready to do some heavy lifting human? Let us have a competition of who can lift more, I bet 100 credits on myself!” Drik says with a laugh. Kes laughs awkwardly and grips and cranes the back of his neck, now slightly regretting his decision to choose Drik as his partner.

“That leaves Talara and Elsa. You two get the most important POI of all. A downed jedi fighter, rumour has it the jedi that used to pilot it died during the clone wars, shot by her own men according to eyewitness recounts. “

Elsa’s stomach drops. The room suddenly feels one hundred times stuffier, and she finds it hard to breath. She begins to cough to clear her throat. She manages to partially recollect herself before anyone gets too worried.

“Out of curiosity, do we know what colour the fighter is?

Grance shuts off the holotable and begins sending each pair their coordinates from his datapad as he makes his way back to the captain’s chair.

“Scavengers on the ground say the fighter is buried in such a thick fog they cannot tell. Its been left untouched since its downing, and any attempts to scavenge it have been met by some invisible fog barrier that prevents them from getting close to the fighter. They also report terrible headaches, almost mind-numbing if they try to push through the fog, so exercise caution on the ground. On that note… good luck crew, lets make some credits!”

The crew takes their seats and begins stuffing their packs and prepping their gear. Elsa curls over in her chair, sliding her hand upwards over the pale porcelain skin of her face and pushes back her ice blonde hair stressfully as she stares out the window, watching Bastion get ever closer to the ship. Talara places a hand on her shoulder and gives Elsa a reassuring nod. Elsa manages to form a small smile, unlike when she left Bastion, this time she’s not alone.

 **As** the _Spiral Hawk_ touches down on landing pad 13, a platoon of Imperials is there to greet them. As the ramp comes down, the stormtroopers flank it, 12 on each side, complemented by an officer. At the end of the ramp, Elsa spots 2 menacing troopers she’s never seen before. Donning black and red armour and sporting the airborne clone trooper helmet but repainted into menacing black and red colours. The 2 troopers form a “X” arch with their purple electrostaffs. The officer comes who comes to greet them says the troopers at the end are called “Purge Troopers”, the officer states they are meant to hunt force users. He proudly states they caught a force user named “Endekel” a week prior.

Elsa’s eyes go wide, and she just stops herself from shedding a tear. Her master survived for six years, only to be killed a week prior to her arrival on Bastion. Must this planet take everything from her? For her and the crew’s safety Elsa recomposes herself and does her best to try and conceal her force powers, if possible.

As they walk past the purge troopers, they pay them no mind, Elsa goes out of her way to not make any eye contact with them while Grance, in all his narcissistic glory waves and nods at them.

“Way to keep a low-profile.” Miska-Ann whispers to him. As soon as Elsa walks past however, the Purge Troopers nod towards each other and walk off into the distance.

As the crew keeps walking, they split off toward their respective objectives. Unbeknownst to Elsa, the purge troopers send a probe droid to follow her. This mission, the planet and the invitation were no coincidence.

As Talara and Elsa make their way to their POI, Elsa asks Talara about her past.

“What’s it like on Gatalenta? For me, Growing up on Kijimi, we had a big city, but never a modern one like the core worlds.”

“The core isn’t all its cracked up to be, its home to some of the best people but also the worst people in a whole different kind of way, the kind of people who will use manipulation not violence to get what they want, in my book that’s worse than violence. It was my goal to never become one of the snobby elites, I have a friend names Amily on Gatalenta who’s goal is become a politician and actually do the right thing for once, I miss her a lot sometimes, we were best friends growing up, but our lives were just too different to last into adulthood.

My family wasn’t wealthy growing up, but we made enough to get by. They put me through the medical academy so I could become a doctor and become the first in my family not to sell tea. Despite the work I’d put in, halfway through my tenure at the academy and something inside me changed.

I wanted to explore… and see the galaxy, not live on Gatalenta my whole life. So, after I barely graduated, I told my parents I’d gotten a job on Hosnian Prime, which I did but never intended on taking.”

Talara pauses as she helps Elsa up a ledge. From the top of their embankment they can see the fog cloud that no doubt shields the fighter. As the pair begin their descent down, Talara continues recounting her memory.

“After I left, I went planet hopping, finding crews and ships that need some help for odd jobs or even some help medically. I eventually found myself with the crew of the _Spiral Hawk._ I helped them with one job an something inside me told me I was home, I had place with them, so I stayed and here I am now, on a mission with the first person I’ve truly liked in a long time.”

As they near the platform the fighter and it fog cloud rest on, Elsa walks backwards to face Talara. With a playful smirk on her face she responds to Talara’s statement.

“Like eh? How much do you like me? As a friend or do you _adore_ me?” Elsa says playfully.

“For sure the latter, and maybe even more too…” Talara says curiously.

As Elsa begins to speak again, she is startled as she bumps into the fog barrier the scavengers had talked about. Immediately she takes a deep breath, the fog surrounding the fighter is not naturally occurring, this is the work of a force user, an extremely powerful one at that.

“Talara keep watch for anything dangerous, I need a minute., to get though this fog”

“How are you going to-“ Talara is cut off by a gale of wind that materializes out of seemingly thin air.

Elsa’s closes her eyes, fully extends her hand and begins to push through the fog. Starting from Elsa’s hands the fog begins to turn an ice white, Elsa yells back at Talara telling her she has no idea what is happening when in reality its all her doing. A minute passes and Elsa is nowhere to be seen, the ice white cloud enshrouds Elsa and snowflakes gracefully fall to the ground from the cloud, most melt while some remain. The fog is now a cloud that looks like the light blue cotton candy found at fairs and markets.

In a flash the cloud disperses, and Elsa finds herself with a palm on the fighter, her hand itself dead centre in the middle of the republic insignia. She analyzes the fighter; the cockpit window is smashed, showing no pilot inside and carbon scoring plagues the surface of the once beautiful hull. She still cannot quite make out the colour though, as it is covered in soot and dust. Elsa draws her flashlight and dusts off one of the few parts on the hull that has not had the colour burned out of it. Elsa looks at the hull and closes her eyes and lets a few tears fall. The tears bolden the **green** colour of the downed fighter, with a heavy heart, Elsa accepts that this is Anna’s fighter. She knew it was all along but her foolish mind held out hope for so long, but for Elsa its so hard to let go of the only person she has ever truly loved.

Elsa looks inside the cockpit for any of Anna’s belongings, but finds nothing, not even the cherished photo of the sisters’ first duel as padawans that they both kept a half of. On the floor of the cockpit, Elsa finds the proof she needs that her sister was alive after the crash, her sister’s crossguard lightsaber. The saber has 2 scorch marks from blaster bolts on it. She turns it over to find where the kyber crystal should be but finds it empty, only half a cracked crystal remains inside, the other half had been violently ripped out. She places the saber in her pack, wondering who would take only half a kyber crystal? Elsa and Talara continue to strip the fighter for parts.

As Talara finishes up scavenging Elsa rests on the floor, holding her sister’s saber in her hands, the only item of Anna’s that she has left. She embraces the saber and tries to use psychometry to see the last moments of the saber but is interrupted by a blaster bolt going off behind her.

“Elsa look out!” Talara screams.

Elsa looks up just in time to dodge out of the way of a crashing probe droid. Talara pulls Elsa up and tosses her a pack of scrap.

“We need to go now!”

As the pair begin to run, they are stopped dead in their tracks by the carcass of an ARC-170 fighter that had been flung at them, Elsa is knocked on to the ground by the impact. Elsa snaps her head to the right to see Talara furiously firing her blaster, Elsa’s blurred vision prevents her from seeing what she is shooting at, she rubs her eyes clear and to her horror watches as Talara’s pistol is ripped from her hand, while Talara herself is flung backwards into the ARC-170 carcass, she falls on to the ground hurt and dazed.

Elsa stands and trembles as the air around the attacker glows red from a double-bladed lightsaber, one half crackles, a hint of instability in it’s kyber crystal, while the other half glows solid red, that saber means only one thing, an Imperial Inquistor. Its raining now and the droplets turn to steam as they touch the saber, creating a misty aura around the inquisitor. The figure of the inquisitor is female, her voice confirms it, despite the robotic modulator masking the pained feminine voice emitted from the helmet.

“The stone-cold voice utters her name, _Elsa Runard._ You haven’t heard your last name since you were a child, in the Jedi order you were never called padawan Runard, just Elsa, much like your sister.”

Elsa’s face turns from fear to anger at the mention of Anna.

“What do you know about me and my sister?

“More than you, considering you don’t even know if she is alive or not.”

“Tell me where my sister is!” Elsa demands. “Or I’ll beat it out of you myself.”

“So quick to anger Elsa? That is not the jedi way! No… such anger could be much better used if you became one of us!”

“I’d soon rather die then help the Empire hunt down innocent people.”

“So be it, Commander Mist, deal with the foolish Jedi.”

Elsa’s face grows shocked, Commander Mist is dead, pushed out of the hangar by Master Endekel herself. Elsa is quickly proved wrong as she narrowly dodges a staff strike from behind. She force pushes Commander Mist into Anna’s fighter, stunning him. Anna dodges the second purge trooper’s swings with ease, as she dodges, she manifests 2 icicles using the force. She hurls one into the helmet of the second purge trooper and one through the abdomen of Commander Mist, gruesomely pinning him to the fighter, the ground staining with his dark red blood.

“That’s for Endekel you bastard.” Elsa says with full intention. Elsa feels the call to the dark as she says it, she knows how powerful she is and the force knows it too. She finds herself at a tipping point, she reminds herself she must tread carefully or she’ll be drowned in the sea of darkness, anger and hatred.

The Inquisitor lets out a sigh of almost relief. “Ahh yes! The Jedi finally reveals herself! If I am unable to convince you, perhaps once I best you and capture you, Lord Vader will, _no one_ defies Vader.

Elsa remains silent and Draws her saber from her truncheon, the cyan-ice colour illuminating the air around her once more, complimented by the familiar whssshooo of its ignition and the buzzing hum in its active form. She takes her stance and waits for the inquisitor to make the first move.

The inquisitor hurls through the air, spinning her saber as she does so. Elsa dodges it, sending two ice shards at her, the inquisitor deflects one and gets grazed by the other.

“Such power gifted to you by the force yet you squander it, as what! A lowlife smuggler? Join me and Lord Vader and together I promise you, we can rule the galaxy for millennia to come!”

“Never! As long as I still stand the paragon of hope that is the jedi will not be lost!”

“Then I’ll have to knock you down!” The inquisitor yells as she hurls her saber at Elsa, as Elsa dodges the saber throw, she slides and tackles Elsa, causing her to drop to the floor.

The inquisitor catches the saber, her constant flurry of attacks puts Elsa into defensive position. Elsa parries one of the heavier strikes and attempts to do the same maneuver she used on Grance. She rolls over the inquisitors back but gets caught by the other end of her saber, slicing Elsa across her right side. Elsa cries out in pain and hurls; she recovers just in time to block the next flurry of attacks. Elsa grows tired from the blocking and the inquisitor gets the best of her, knocking the lightsaber out of her hand and into the arms of 2 stormtroopers standing behind her. Elsa falls to her knees, but the inquisitor stops just short of dealing the final blow.

The inquisitor kicks Elsa in the stomach, causing her to fall flat face down. “Pathetic! You call yourself a Jedi? To think you were to be deemed a master by the end of the clone wars, truly pathetic the jedi were, and still are based on your performance!”

Elsa reaches out behind her and with all she can muster calls to Anna’s saber that she had left next to her pack. With a bit of effort, the saber comes flying towards her. She ignites it mid air cutting down the two stormtroopers from behind, freeing her saber. She pulls both towards her and ignite both, using the 2 to form an X block that catches the inquisitor off guard. Elsa’s left hand shakes because Anna’s saber is extremely unstable, crackling like a sparkler used during celebrations. 

Finally, with both sabers Elsa goes on the offensive, she executes a double piercing jab attack that scorches the sides of the inquisitor’s arms. Quickly after, Elsa follows up with a heavy right swing using both sabers. The blow is so strong it knocks the saber out of the inquisitor’s hand. As the saber falls down Elsa slices it in half. Disarmed and defeated, the inquisitor slowly backs up until she reaches a cliff, with nowhere to go Elsa begins asking the questions. Both sabers to the inquisitor’s neck Elsa asks but one question:

“Where is Anna? What did you do with her?”

Elsa is irate now, fuming with anger and hatred, the inquisitor swears she can see Elsa’s eyes turning into those of a sith.

“You want to know the truth _Jedi?_ I. Killed. Her. Anna Runard is nothing more than an irrelevant memory in everyone’s mind but yours. Goes to show how worthless she was, how weak she was, how fast she broke under torture and told me the perfect trap to set for you. Anna was nothing and died like nothing. If you want to know how she truly died or… if she died at all, you can find me on Vandor!”

“ **LIAR!”** Elsa screeches as she swings a killing blow towards at the inquisitor but to her complete shock the inquisitor willingly jumps off the edge, falling into the fog below the cliff.

Elsa extinguishes both sabers and drops them in shock. She falls to her knees bawling, the amount of tears indistinguishable from the downpour that surrounds her. She sits there crying for what feels like hours until she passes out from exhaustion.

“ **Anna!”** Elsa jumps back to life after being out cold for hours. She desperately flails around confused as to where she is, she eventually recollects herself and finds herself onboard the _Spiral Hawk_ , surrounded by her crew. They all have the same concerned look on their faces. Elsa begins blubbering and sputtering on about why she needs to leave the crew immediately and that they are all in danger until she is calmed down by Talara who sits next to her bed. She makes Elsa lay back down, holding her hand half-patting, half-massaging her head.

“Elsa calm down, you’re safe, we’re here for you. You must have a thousand things to tell us, but we only want to know one **. Who are you Elsa**?”


	4. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa recounts her past, and her fondest memories with Anna. While the crew comes together to protect one of their own.

**Elsa remembers** the exact moment she discovered her powers; she was 7 and Anna was 5. She remembers the feeling of helplessness as her and Anna were cornered by kidnappers on Kijimi. She remembers the cold air, seeing anna’s laboured breaths creating massive clouds of steam where the heat and cold met. The memory of seeing her own breath stop creating the steam remains in her mind, it was the first sign she was different, even though she had always felt the force sending her the same message, but now she knew it to be true.

_The moment when the kidnappers had finally closed in is when everything changed, as 2 thieves grabbed Anna and 2 more moved in to pick up Elsa, she remembers closing her eyes and reaching her hands outward in a vain effort to stop them. The sound of ice rapidly forming and the rapid drop in temperature would forever mark her mind. Her eyes now open, Elsa remembers seeing 2 assailants pinned to the wall by massive sheets of ice and the remaining two frozen solid, with icicles hanging from their fingers and noses. Elsa also remembers being sent off with the jedi a mere 3 days later, never to see her parents again. Anna joined her at the academy 2 years later._

** 4 Years Later…(24bby) **

Elsa is 11 when she has her first duel with Anna. The light peered into the room, Elsa’s face and hair illuminated by the golden sun. Elsa twirls her saber and takes her stance, both hands holding her saber horizontally. Anna’s stance is unique in the order, as one of the only cross guard saber users, Anna has a unique fighting style, unused for centuries. She takes her stance, placing the cross on top of her wrist, pointing at her opponent.

The sabers crash, the green on cyan create a teal bloom at the point of contact. Elsa slides her blade up and off Anna’s, she spins around and makes contact again. Elsa slides the blade up and off once again, but she drops it and catches it backhanded, quickly clashing once again. Elsa’s blade rests on top of Anna’s; realizing this, Elsa pushes Anna’s saber into the floor, sparks flying and leaving carbon scoring wherever it touches.

She uses the opening to elbow Anna in the face, leaving a dark bloom where the elbow had made contact. Anna grimaces with an audible “ouch”. Angered, Anna flips backward, narrowly dodging the cyan saber, she soars through the air before landing with a _thud_ as she stares down her elder sister once more. She charges her sister and easily dodges a lazy slash, Anna knows she is the superior duelist, but she also knows Elsa’s true power lies far behind her saber ability. Anna takes advantage of the opening, delivering a backhanded swipe that allows her to get a stab maneuver in, the move makes contact, and the plating gear makes a buzzing noise, signaling a hit and a round victory for Anna. 

The second round begins, and Elsa swiftly gains the upper hand at first, they repeat the first duel almost step for step, even Anna’s retreating backflip from the saber lock happens once more. This time however, Elsa has a trick up her tunic. As Anna charges, she fabricates a sheet of ice upon the floor. A running Anna loses her grip and finds herself sliding on the floor, ice particles and water glimmering in her hair as she slides face down on the newly formed ice sheet. As Anna slides by Elsa runs her saber along Anna’s backplate, the buzzing sound rings again, and Elsa takes round 2.

The 3rd round is different, force powers completely on the table and Anna does not hold back. She pushes Elsa on the floor and lunges at her elder sister, the teal clash and lock coming alive once more. Elsa breaks the lock as she conjures a handful of snow and dashes it into Anna’s face, sputtering and shaken Elsa jumps backwards. Elsa realising, she cannot beat Anna in a conventional duel conjures more and more snow, sending blasts of frosty air and powdered snow at Anna, blast after blast until Anna’s hair rests white and red, her face a shade of rouge one can only find after playing in the cold. Desperate, Anna retries her backhand-to-poke maneuver, But Elsa sees it coming from a mile away. Anna dashes forward, dodging the snow and swings her hand, however she quickly finds herself on her back, saber tip at her nose, the wielder none other than Elsa who had bested her. “Yield.”  
  


Defeatedly, Anna surrenders her Saber, as Elsa sheathes hers and helps her younger sister up off the floor. A shivering Anna brushes her sister off and sits on a bench in the dojo, arms tight around her chest, shivering. Else knows she messed up, taken things a bit too far and decides its only right to make it up to Anna. She sits next to her sister to apologize but Anna replies with nothing but grunts and sighs. The only reply she does get is when Anna tells her she will be ready to leave in a few minutes, after she collects her things. Elsa agrees and goes off to the rest room in the adjacent hallway. Elsa roams the hallway for a few minutes, wondering how she could make things up to Anna, how she could warm up her seemingly _frozen heart_. An Idea pops into her head and Elsa makes her way to the break room. The room is small and plain, with nothing but a single lamp and small table with 3 cheap chairs against the wall. She turns on the Caf brewer and presses the glowing blue button that says _“Hot Choc. Mode”_. She holds the button as it dispenses the beverage, staring at the cabinet above the counter. Her gaze unbroken and her train of thought never straying from her sister, how different they were. Elsa’s mind begins to run with thoughts like if Anna is secretly scared of her sister, or even worse feels inferior, Elsa remains tuned out for some time. It is not until a hand touches her shoulder causing her to come back to reality as a masked voice tells her to snap out of it, and that she was spilling hot chocolate all over the counter and floor.

Elsa snaps out of her semi-trance to be greeted by the tall Master Plo-Koon. Elsa looks shaken, like she had just woken up from a nap that ran too long, she recollects herself and begins cleaning up the mess she made. “Is something troubling you little one?” Master Plo says as he gets a meiloorun fruit from the icebox. “The only thoughts that can pull you out of our reality are those that may threaten it, clearly yours have this quality. Take a seat and talk with me for a minute Padawan Elsa.”

Elsa leaves the towel she was cleaning with in the sink and sits next to Master Plo, adjacent to his seat. She places the 2 drinks on the table, and stares at the floor, looking deflated. Master Plo places his hand on her shoulder, he takes a deep breath, and rests silent for a minute, Elsa is confused as to what he is attempting to do. Finally, he speaks up; “Worried about your sister? Worried you’ve upset her with your special powers, yes that’s what has ingrained itself in your mind.” Plo says. “How did you?” Elsa recoils. “Little one, look deep into the force, for the force tells all, what you know, the force undoubtedly knew 5 minutes ago.” He lifts his hand off her shoulder and begins cutting his fruit into slices.

“Master Plo, what would you do?” Elsa asks. “I’m the only family and friend Anna has at the temple; I don’t want her to feel alone.” “Little one, humans feel what they are, if Padawan Anna feels alone that means she is! You may think you are as close as can be, but everyone requires different levels of love, affection and care.” He reaches into the icebox once more and pulls out an apple, setting it next to the meiloorun. “Take these two foods for example, what are they?” Plo asks. “Fruit.” Elsa replies. “Fruit yes, but look deeper little one, _what_ fruit are they? _What_ makes them different? Elsa stares at the fruit for a second before finally answering. “Its an apple and a meiloorun, the apple can be eaten raw, no special cutting or peeling necessary, it all comes down to preference. The meiloorun is different, it has a rind, you must peel it before eating it and if you are not careful you can damage the goods inside while peeling it.

Master Plo-Koon nods his head in approval. “You have found the solution and answer to your own problem padawan.” He begins plating the cut fruit as he speaks. “Do you understand now Padawan? Just because you do not have a rind to peel does not mean you sister is the same. Perhaps she needs you more than you need her.” Elsa nods even though she disagrees with his final statement, Elsa most definitely needed Anna more, she just did not show it. It was no secret that Elsa was essentially lost for the 2 years at the temple she went without her sister. When Anna arrived to join her at the temple years later, Elsa’s grades shot up, her dueling performance went up 10-fold and she was happier than ever. Elsa concludes that is why she was so distraught; she cannot fathom losing Anna again. Master Plo stands up from his seat and tells Elsa to take the fruit and drinks to Anna. He pats her head and tells her to run along, which she does happily and invigorated.

Elsa returns to the dojo, tray in hand, complete with the now-only lukewarm chocolate and the cut fruit from Master Plo. Elsa sits on the floor, next to a towering window overlooking Coruscant, and motions for Anna to come sit with her. Anna reluctantly gets up, shuffling her feet as she walks over. Elsa is the first to speak up, “I’m really sorry Anna, you know… for throwing snow in your face. So… I got you some hot choccy to help warm you up!” She says with a big smile, handing the cup to Anna. Anna softly takes it, quietly replying with a “Thank you.”. Elsa beings drinking her own hot chocolate as she beings eating the meiloorun Master Plo had gratefully cut for them. “Anna what’s wrong? I’ve apologized to you and brought you snacks to make up for the snow! It’s not fair for you to stay mad at me now.” Elsa says to break the silence, a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice. Anna snaps back, “I’m not mad Elsa! I’m scared.” Anna says, her voice trailing off to the verge of tears as she finishers her sentence. Elsa feels bad now, she had assumed Anna was upset at losing, now she realizes her unsettledness runs far deeper. She scoots closer to her sister and takes her little sister in her arms. “Anna please, tell me what’s wrong.” Anna sniffles before she speaks up, “I’m scared Elsa, I’m scared of losing you.” Anna says. “Lose me?” She chuckles, “I’m not going anywhere! Why would you fear losing me?” Elsa asks. “Because you’re one of the most special jedi ever!” Anna exclaims. Elsa hugs her tighter, “Oh Anna, I’m never going to leave you, you are more important to me than my powers ever will be!” A small smile forms on Anna’s red and teary face, “You mean that? You promise you won’t leave?” “I promise.” Elsa stares out the window, still holding her sister tight, but notices Anna is still shivering. She takes off her tunic and wraps it around Anna. “Won’t you be cold?” Anna asks, Elsa chuckles. “The cold never bothered me anyways.”

** 1 Week Later **

1 week later, Elsa’s promise would be broken. Elsa had received her first assignment with her new master, Master Aria Endekel. The master and padawan has been assigned for a year long diplomatic mission to Pantora. Much to Elsa’s dismay, she was specially chosen for the assignment, as the Pantorans had expressed a massive interest in seeing the ice powers of Elsa. The very thing Elsa had sworn would not rip Anna away from her had done just that. The day of her departure has Anna and Elsa in shambles. As the crew finish loading the ship, Elsa is given one last chance to say her goodbyes to her sister. They hug for a final time on the landing pad. Anna presses her face against her sister’s chest and asks the most important question of all. “You promise you’ll come back to me?” “I promise.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“That time I kept my promise, unlike… unlike Bastion!” She mutters out as she breaks into tears in front of the crew. The emotional overload of her past, present, and future are too much as Elsa lets her tears flow. Talara comforts Elsa, cradling her head and keeping her hair from sticking to her teary face and eyes, while Miska-Ann brings Elsa a warm cup of tea. Grance begins to laugh, shaking his head. “A jedi, we had fricking Jedi on our team, and we didn’t know.” His tone quickly shifts to anger, “Do you know how much danger she has put us in?” “Grance!” Talara shoots back. “Not to mention how useful a _jedi_ would have been. Every close call, every time one of us got hurt could have been avoided if you hold told us who you really are!” Elsa’s begins to cry more, “I-, I- I’m s-,s-, sorry”. Elsa says in between sobs. Talara places Elsa’s head on her chest, wrapping her in her arms. “Grance you need to stop talking, _now.”_ Grance slams the table, “Yeah, and she needs to _start_ telling us the truth and what she is doing here!” Grance gets louder, practically yelling. “For all we know she’s an undercover inquisitor! Besides, even if she was a jedi, the Empire told us they were corrupt and betrayed the republic! Who knows what this _witch_ will do to us! I’m not going to sit around and wait to find out.” He says as he begins walking towards Elsa.

Talara, Kes and Drik jump from their seats. Drik picks Grance up by his collar and slams him against the wall. “I know what I’ll do to you if you don’t stop _right now_.” He snarls, his goofy smile replaced with a look of protective anger. His sharp teeth bared in front of Grance’s pink eyes. Talara turns back to Elsa but does not see her. Talara’s mind begins to race until she hears the distant clanging of metal footsteps and the sound of the ramp coming down. She runs to the viewport and see’s Elsa take off in one of their newly scavenged Republic BARC Speeders, speeding off into the moonlight. “Grance what is wrong with you? She bares her soul to us, and this is how you treat her?” Grance attempts to speak up, but quickly changes his reply in hopes of gaining Drik’s mercy. “She lied to us first! I had every right to be upset.” Talara comes up to him, tilting her head up to face him due to his suspension mid-air by Drik. “Maybe you are right, but now wasn’t the time and you know it. Either way, we need to go look for her.” The crew nods their heads in agreement, Miska-Ann is already suited up and Kes has blasters and flashlights already spread out on the table. Drik lets Grance down and begins to get ready. Talara hands Grance a blaster and flashlight, he rejects the gear and sits down, arms crossed. Kes shakes his head, “Unbelievable” he says angrily. “Don’t start with me rookie, you don’t know me.” Kes turns around to face Grance and slams his hands on the table as he faces him. “No but I do know Elsa, and what she has done for this crew. She has saved Miska-Ann’s life, Drik’s Life and on Bastion she saved Talara too. I also know she saved yours too, that is right I know about what happened on Abregado-Rae. You don’t have to come, but you do owe her, and the force will always come to collect one way or another.” Kes finishes sliding his gloves on and picks up his A180 with flashlight off the table and joins the crew on the ramp.

The group’s speeder reaches its top speed and stays at it for a while. Kes refuse to life his foot off the gas, his hand grips the steering wheel intensely. Talara frantically uses her rangefinder, looking every which way for any signs of a camp or even worse _a crash._ The group keep their lights on and lucky for them the planet Aldoneron was a mostly flat, grassland planet. Most of its surface covered in tall dark grass, with the occasional tree here and there, a terrain not unlike a savannah but without the heat. The speeder zips along, never straying from the flattened grass path caused by Elsa’s BARC Speeder. Miska-Ann rapidly taps her fingers together, she is incredibly worried and stressed. “I can’t believe Grance. The things he said back on the ship. How is he our leader again?” She asks. “He owns the ship.” Drik replies. “If it were up to me, I’d have been ridden of him months ago, but alas, the pain in my ass remains. Talara’s eyes grow tired after an hour of using the range finder, she lets Miska-Ann to take over. She lays back in her seat and runs her hands through her blonde hair, exhaling, eyes wide and shiny, on the verge of tears. She begins sniffling and continues to stare out into the distance, wondering where her dear friend, no-, _love_ had gone. She cannot sit still for the next hour, biting her nails, playing with her hair, and letting a few tears go here and there, she is a mess, but she cannot get her emotions under control, not until she knows Elsa is safe. Eventually the grass runs out and with It their luck as their path to follow no longer exists.

Kes stops the speeder and slams the dashboard. “Damn it!” He turns to Talara, his face a mixture and anger and anguish. He has no words. Talara looks out into the vast emptiness of the landscape. “NO, no we can’t stop looking, she’s out there and we need to find her and show her she’s not alone. Kes keep driv-“ “Hold that thought Talara.” Miska-Ann says, lifting a finger. “I see smoke over ther-“ Before Miska-Ann can even finish her sentence Kes has swung the speeder left and has his foot slammed to the ignition. The speedometer struggles to reach the maximum number, but they reach their destination before the little needle that could, gave out. Talara hops out of the speeder and finds a totaled BARC speeder in a tree. Smoke emanating from the chassis. She kneels and cups her mouth and begins to shed tears as she finds Elsa’s pendant; a single, forever-cold frozen heart. “Bike but no Elsa.” Kes says. “Maybe she escaped and set up a camp nearby to rest, it is cold out. “That’s the thing…” Talara says. “Elsa doesn’t get cold, so we won’t find smoke from a campfire even if she is nearby.” The crew search the are around the crash for a while until Kes finds a few blood droplets on the tree. He finds more on the ground, staining the extremely short shrubbery. He motions for the crew to follow him as It leads to the other side of a large rock formation.

Talara practically squeals as she see’s Elsa against 2 rocks. She runs towards her, sliding on the ground and embracing her. She takes her hand uses it to bring Elsa’s head closer to her. Talara finally lets it all out as she cries tears of joy and sadness. “Are you alright? I thought we lost you.” Talara begins sputtering, apologizing for a multitude of things that were not her or the crew’s fault. She finally let’s go of Elsa and gives her room to breathe. Miska-Ann however notices the slash across Elsa’s right abdomen and recommends it gets patched up before they leave.

As the crew sets up a fire, Talara tends to Elsa’s wounds, the fire illuminating Elsa’s platinum hair and porcelain skin. _Perfection_ Talara thinks to herself, and she nearly lost it had it not been for the crew she would go so far as to call family after today. She finishes stitching up Elsa’s cut, and sits to face her. “Good as new.” She says, patting the bandage. “Thank you.” Elsa says as she reaches to neck to grasp her misplaced pendant. “Looking for this?” Talara says jokingly. As Talara places the pendant around Elsa’s neck she speaks up, “You know… you found one heart today, but you also gained another.” “Oh who? Elsa asks naively, already knowing the answer. “Mine.” Talara says as clasps the pendant together and leans in for a kiss. After their lips part, they rest their foreheads together, eyes closed and smiles wide, “thank you” is all Elsa’s fluttering heart allows her to say.


End file.
